This disclosure relates generally to the field of image and video processing. More specifically, this disclosure relates to reducing temporal noise in captured video using motion sensor data.
Today, many personal electronic devices come equipped with digital image sensors that are video capable. Exemplary personal electronic device of this sort include, but are not limited to, mobile telephones, personal digital assistants, portable music and video players and portable computer systems such as laptop, notebook and tablet computers. Many lower cost, high resolution cameras such as those utilized in compact, portable personal electronic devices are equipped with low-cost, low-power, CMOS sensors that can potentially geometrically distort captured images if there is movement of the device or the object being imaged while the CMOS sensor is capturing the scene.
Some video capture devices now include on board motion sensors, i.e., positional sensors (e.g., accelerometers and/or gyrometers), which may be used to assist in various device functions. For example, some devices may use gyrometer data to aid in image stabilization by appropriately adjusting the device's lens and/or sensor mechanism before an image or frame is captured.
The capture and processing of video may result in the introduction of noise that may be visible as artifacts in the subsequently displayed video. Accordingly, there is a need for techniques to reduce the noise related distortion during image and video capture in devices utilizing CMOS or other non-CCD image sensors.